This invention relates in general to a latch apparatus, and deals more particularly with a latch apparatus having a release button which is configured to resist unintentional disengagement from its arresting position.
Latches are utilized in many diverse fields, most commonly in container manufacturing and the like, where it is necessary to selectively secure a lid to a container body during shipping or other transportation. Although differing in specific size, shape and operation, most latch designs include an integrated release mechanism which may be selectively operated to disengage the release mechanism from its arresting position.
One known configuration of a release mechanism is a release button which is functionally integrated with the latch body. When actuated by an operator, the release button will typically rotate about an axis to disengage a locking ridge of the release button from its arresting boss, thus causing the latch as a whole to open. It is obviously a primary design parameter of latches that they reliably open when desired, while staying shut at all other times. Unfortunately, this operational characteristic may be compromised in certain situations.
As mentioned previously, the use of latches are widespread in the container field and, as such, typically experience a myriad of stresses, including fluctuations in ambient temperature and pressure, as well as having to endure the forces generated during handling. In particular, latched containers are frequently subjected to sudden and jolting drops which impart damage not only to the container body, but also affect the operation of the latch itself.
By way of example, when a container is dropped or otherwise experiences a sharp blow, a torque may be imparted on the rotational release mechanism of the latch apparatus. The torque may in fact be so great that the release mechanism involuntarily rotates out of engagement with the container""s arresting boss causing the container to suddenly open, sometimes with disastrous results.
FIG. 1 depicts a cross-sectional view of a release mechanism 10 which may be subject to the detrimental torque forces noted above. As shown in FIG. 1, the release mechanism 10 includes a locking ridge 12 which selectively mates with an unillustrated arresting boss of a container. The release mechanism 10 further includes an integrated rod 14 which enables the release mechanism 10 to rotate about a rotational axis R when pressure is applied to a release button 16, thereby disengaging the locking ridge 12 from the container""s arresting boss. It will be readily appreciated that an unillustrated biasing spring, or the like, is utilized to normally bias the locking ridge 12 into contact with the container""s arresting boss.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the release mechanism 10 has a center of gravity which is disposed on an axis CG, the center of gravity axis CG being offset from the rotational axis R by a predetermined amount O. As will be appreciated, by having the center of gravity of the release mechanism 10 offset from the rotational axis R, the weight of the release mechanism 10 will cause a torque to be generated when the container to which the release mechanism 10 is connected is dropped. This generated torque may thereby overcome the otherwise sufficient force of the biasing spring and precipitate the disengagement of the locking ridge 12 from the container""s arresting boss, as discussed previously. The greater the offset O, the greater the torque that the release mechanism 10 may experience upon being dropped.
Structural modification of the release mechanism may be accomplished in order to attempt to limit the incidence of catastrophic failure of the latch apparatus itself, such as by increasing the biasing force which keeps the release mechanism in its closed position. Although arguably effective, such a modification would not be desirable as increasing the biasing force of the release mechanism, that is, increasing the size of the unillustrated biasing spring in FIG. 1, would inherently increase the force required to selectively rotate the release mechanism open, thus making any latch apparatus so modified more difficult to intentionally operate. Moreover, the manufacture of larger constituent parts of the latch apparatus is more costly and adds to the weight and volume of the latch apparatus and container as a whole.
It is thusly apparent that existing latch apparatuses may suffer from the unintentional disengagement between their release mechanism and the arresting boss of the container when the container is dropped or otherwise jarred.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a latch apparatus which overcomes the above-described concerns and drawbacks, without compromising economic viability and operational effectiveness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a latch apparatus for a container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latch apparatus for a container which is configured to resist unintentional disengagement from its arresting position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latch apparatus for a container that includes a rotatable release mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latch apparatus for a container that includes a rotatable release mechanism which substantially inhibits the generation of torque to the release mechanism when the container is dropped.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latch apparatus for a container which includes a release mechanism having a center of gravity located on the rotational axis of the release mechanism.
According to one embodiment of the present invention a latch apparatus includes a release mechanism having a depending locking arm for selectively arresting the release mechanism in a locking position. The release mechanism further includes a center of gravity and an axis of rotation about which the release mechanism pivots between a release position and the locking position. The center of gravity of the release mechanism is located along the axis of rotation.
These and other objectives of the present invention, and their preferred embodiments, shall become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings taken as a whole.